


Now

by voidfruit



Series: Play Your Part (The Tekkit War) [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, M/M, the tekkit war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfruit/pseuds/voidfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course war is coming. Love and war always go together. They are the perks of human emotion!" - Aphrodite, The Mark of Athena, page 234</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

The bearded man rushed to the window, his blue eyes ablaze. Not now. Not  _now_. He looked warily back to Sips, snoring away in bed. What Sjin would give to lie down next to him again, instead of taking this chance.

The endermage was outside. He was  _there_. Ready for confrontation. Was this an alliance in the making? Ha. More like a war. Rythian was ready for battle, donned in his hellish armor and duel-wielding red katars. He was ready to  _destroy_.

Sjin didn’t regret his choice in the old world. That was a decision made long ago. But if he chose to fight, now. Now. Things were finally blossoming. He and Sips were fending off Honeydew Inc, building up the world around them… but Sjin had enemies of his own. Lalna wasn’t as much as angered as he was miffed. Sjin could establish their common enemy as Rythian easily, forming a bond. Good choice. The man knew his science  _and_ magic, wasn’t devoted to one path. He was generous to those on his side, as Sjin had witnessed by way of Lomadia, Xephos and Honeydew. An alliance with him would be the ticket in.

Rythian. Sjin didn’t know what to feel.

 _The masked mysterious mage_ , Sjin thought.  _Alliteration at its finest._

It was a strange feeling boiling up inside of him, one that seemed natural but… new. It wasn’t a good feeling. It was panicked and raw and destructive. Something told him that he should have felt this sooner. In all his past conquers, the countless space stations he had, well…, Sjin had never felt this feeling before.

Even in the battle with Lalna, he hadn’t felt this. He was unstoppable, even when he wasn’t. He could be as bold as he wanted, throw insults to his enemies as far as he could.  _He had nothing to lose then._

_Then._

But now? Now? Now he had to keep his head low. Sneak  _around_  the battlefield, instead of striding into it with guns ablaze. His mind, with  _those thoughts_ , day after day… He was denying himself this. He was denying these, these instincts… but now? He had something to lose now. He had something that he  _loved_. Something that he would defend with  _his life_.

Sjin glanced back to the bed, the grey man snoring away. He didn’t know what was about to happen. He didn’t know at all.

It was going to be Sjin’s fault if anything happened to either of them. But he’d get them through this. Rythian didn’t know Sjin’s weakness. He would never find out. There was simply no way to. Sjin’d protect Sips, at all costs. He would not be harmed.

Sjin rushed to the bed, not being able to produce words, instead a suppressed feral whine released itself from his jaw. He kissed Sips on the cheek softly and fleetingly, taking careful steps out the door.

Sjin realized the feeling he was being torn by.

It was raw, it was terrifying.

_It was **fear**._


End file.
